lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Friends
The murder of the CFO from a baby food company leads Detectives and to the Russian mob. Plot An accountant for a baby-food company is hit and killed by a truck. The detectives and the D.A.'s office suspect that it was not an accident, especially when evidence reveals a link connecting the victim, a prominent baby food manufacturer, and the Russian mafia. Stone promises that no harm will befall an important witness -- a promise that he's unable to keep, as the witness gets killed. Stone blames himself, since he pressured her so much into testifying. Wracked with guilt, Stone resigns from his job. Cast Main cast * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * S. Epatha Merkerson as Lieutenant Anita Van Buren * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Jill Hennessy as A.D.A. Claire Kincaid * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff * Carolyn McCormick as Dr. Elizabeth Olivet (credit only) Recurring cast * John Fiore as Detective Tony Profaci * Leslie Hendrix as Medical Examiner Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Bob Dishy as Defense Attorney Larry Weaver * Doris Belack as Judge Margaret Barry * David Lipman as Judge Morris Torledsky * Lenore Harris as Defense Attorney Marya Levinson Guest cast * Allison Janney as Ann Madsen * Victor Slezak as Steven Green * Geoff Pierson as OCCB Investigator * Michael Harney as Aaron Packard * Deborah Genninger as Joan Renkmeyer * Brian Tarantina as Rudy * Don Creech as Nikolai Rostov * Debra Niewald as Inga Torvald * Sarah Melici as Phyllis Schroder * Michael Gaston as Wheeler * Scott MacDonald as Brown * Glynis Bell as Celia Gray * Patrick Husted as Albert * Marcia DeBonis as Jessica * Clement Fowler as Jack Hansen * Joyce R. Korbin as Lillian * Antony Thomas as Michael Tully * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Elvira Juarez * Christopher McHale as Sam Keeley * Helene Cara as Nadia * Edouard DeSoto as Avila * J.J. Clark as Truck Driver * Kevin Davis as Newman * Ken Larsen as Policeman #1 * Michael Boyle as Policeman #2 * Nora Elcar as Jury Forewoman * Toni James as Court Clerk * Vince Edgehill as Juror (uncredited) References Renkmeyer, Harry Quotes :Judge Torledsky: Shoots a man, pushes him under a truck? I've heard of overkill, but this is ridiculous. Can we get a plea here? :Rostov: Not guilty. :Judge Torledsky: Bail application? :Weaver: My client has strong ties to the community. :Judge Torledsky: And another community 12,000 miles away. :Weaver: Your honor, my client is a citizen. :Judge Torledsky: "Give us your tired, your poor, your vicious." Miss Kincaid? :Kincaid: Due to the risk of flight, your honor... :Judge Torledsky: Thank you. That's all I need to hear. I'll give this citizen his rights. He's remanded without bail. Next. gavel ---- :is leaving the DA's office :Schiff: I never thought I'd get a letter of resignation from you. Thought you'd be here long after I was gone. :Stone: It's not entirely about you. :Schiff: That's kind of you, thank you. Steven Green is filing an appeal. :Stone: Based on what? :Schiff: Coercion of a witness. Anne Madsen. :Stone: Considering the witness is dead, the appeals court should be amused. I brought Claire up to speed on my open cases. :Schiff: She'll be fine. And you? :Stone: I'm clear as a bell. : Trivia * When Briscoe and Logan pick up Rudy he is singing "Politician", a 1968 song by the band Cream. In custody he then sings the opening of "Where Have All the Flowers Gone?" by Pete Seeger. Background information and notes * Michael Moriarty as Ben Stone's last appearance in this episode on Law & Order. Category:L&O episodes